


Beyond the Skin

by Sehuntrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Light BDSM, Light bdsm may be, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Unwanted Advances, power abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuntrash/pseuds/Sehuntrash
Summary: Sehun was very professional with his work. But Junmyeon came like a hurricane and it all mixed up in the end.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	Beyond the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: S21  
> This is my first ficfest and probably my first ever smut too so that explains the errors and inconsistencies in this fic. This fic wasn't possible without my adorable soulmate so I'm thankful to her.  
> Anyways i'm highly aware of my shortcomings so please!!!!!!!  
> 🤩pretend that you didn't see my typos or any grammatical error🤩

Oh Sehun  
The most famous and wanted model in the industry. The man of the hour.He doesn't need to introduce himself, his popularity and works speaks for him.

Who would have thought that a 23 year old boy can hook everyone up. He walks in limelight wherever he goes. Outside the industry or inside. It's his world people are living in.  
Any magazine, any holder or site you look up at it's his face all around. Because when it comes to looks or talent there's no comparison to him. He has it all- the The Perfect body. Broad shoulders. A face sculpted by God himself, fine jaw lines, beautiful nose and the most attractive eyes anyone has seen. And those charms of his works like magic on people.

But when it comes to his career, many people had questioned his choice, not like he cares tho because he loves what he does...he is comfortable in his skin, he is proud and holds glory in what he does and never once in his life he regretted his decision on the basis of others mindset.

Yes it is what you are thinking about….  
Oh Sehun- The model I just introduced is not any normal one.. He is a Nude Model.

You must be thinking why this when he is such a god of beauty….well the answer is… He was curious in the beginning how this industry works so he tried and was fascinated by it and the way he got a kick start in this it only boosted his confidence and the rest was history.…And he never looked back from then!!

\---------------------------¤¤--------------------------

"Sehun the shoot is about to begin are you ready?" Minseok his manager asked.

Sehun was sitting in the room with a bathrobe on getting his make up done when he heard him, he gave a small nod.  
With one last look on his phone wallpaper he was on his feet behind his manager heading towards the set. 

"Ok sehun I want you to open up a little more so that I can capture all of you" the photographer told sehun. 

As much as he was hesitant about this now, he was more irritated than that…..this was the umpteenth time this man in front of Sehun has asked him for something so vaguely almost hiding a double meaning in it and this isn't even the first time its happening to him.…that's why he hated working with male cameraman.  
They get cocky for no reason thinking him being gay and a nude model would get him under them. 

And the anger that was boiling in him didn't go unnoticed by his manager, even the staff saw everything.  
So he just wanted to get this done and over with.

" Sehun can you please look towards me" the photographer asked again.

"I don't want too ! Get it in this angle and finish this quickly" he snapped this time.

After that the shoot went quite fast and ended quickly.

And when finally the shoot was done and he was greeting the staff farewell the photographer came again much to his displeasure.

"It was such a pleasure working with you Sehun, let's get lunch or dinner sometime?"

"Oh I wish I could say the same. But thank you, now if you'll excuse me" he said and stepped to the changing room. 

"Excited for tomorrow? "Minseok asked as sehun alighted the car in front of his house.

"Of course hyung! Cant wait" he replied smiling widely through the window. 

"Get up early. The meeting for the final deal and contract signing is at 9" Minseok said and drove off.

It was just another day and another project for him and he was tired but still he was beaming with excitement because this was the last time he had a shoot with a random famous magazine he doesn't know the name of  
And from tomorrow onwards he's going to be exclusive and will only work for the most famous magazine Playboy ! For the rest of the next year.

Well every model in this industry wants to work with that magazine and on top of that signing an exclusive contract with them was hugeee.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

"Hyung you didn't tell me earlier about this !" Sehun whined.

"Sehun it's not as much a big deal you are making it!" Minseok said firmly.

"But didn't they agree on my request of having only females as my crew and on set staff?"

"Yeah they did but they never promised as such thing, and this is thier best photographer. They cancelled his shoot in LA and specially appointed him for your first shoot".

"But see they are going back on thier words on the very first day, how can we trust them?"

"Sehun except the photographer everyone in the crew is a female, will you please stop being childish, this is your very first shoot, pull yourself together. You have done this work for years with various people for God's sake!" 

He knew that his argument was completely stupid and he isn't going to have his way so he just pouted and went to the changing room to change where he found a robe with a playboy's signature undergarment by its side, he furrowed at that…he didnt knew he had to wear something and this looks a little small for him?  
He was more irritated at that. The theme or anything wasn't disclosed to him.

So he went out again to find his manager and saw him talking to an assistant.

"Hyung what's the theme or atmosphere of the shoot today?" He asked.

Instead of Minseok the other member answered  
"Good afternoon sir the theme is managed by Mr. Kim, he said he'll take care of the shoot and outfits today so we dont know yet"

"Who is Mr. Kim may I ask?" He replied.

"Oh, He is today's photographer"

"And who gave him the authority?"

"He manages his shoots solely from the start sir"

He sighed more frustrated he never liked being controlled and now this photographer is getting more under his skin. He stormed back to the room to change and then headed to the make up room.

\--------------------

He was a littel uncomfortable because of the size of his underwear as he walked towards the set.  
"If he doesn't knew my size, he could have asked it, I will seri- " his ranting was suddenly stopped as he saw a small man standing in front of him guiding people around the set.

His eyes were big, round cheeks, pale skin, such an assuring aura around him, he looked so soft definitely like a small Bunny. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he never registered the Said man coming in his direction.

"Hello, Sehun-ssi, nice to finally meet you! My name is Kim Junmyeon" jun said with a small smirk and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Kim" he replied

"Oh just call my Junmyeon please, we'll see each other often now" jun said and Sehun noticed a glint in his eyes.

Nope definitely suspicious and a man to stay away from Sehun thought!

"Sure" he said and looked towards his manager.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

Sehun was standing before him as Jun was directing him some things about the shoot and to say he was irritated and embarrassed by himself was less. He definitely wants to kill this man now.

"As I said you are our new playmate, so I want you to be playful, i want those expressions on you, I've heard about you so much I hope I can experience you by myself finally" jun said and he was saw every passing emotions through Sehun's eyes and how Sehun was complete red.

"His eyes they are soo expressive" Jun thought and the Shy person standing before him is definitely something new, he heard a lot about Sehun…yeah…but its always how bold and bad behavior this guy has. So seeing this reaction made him a little too Intrested in the boy but he is more professional at work neither the less.

"Ok I want everyone out of the set now" Jun said as he turned from Sehun towards the crew.

Everyone on the set including Sehun and his manager was shocked.

"I said Out Now!" He repeated.

And noticed how everyone froze and Sehun's manager panicked looking behind him.

"But sir?"the person was interrupted by Jun again. 

"Am I not clear? I want everyone except the Gaffer and Sehun's manager out of this room!"

And it was empty in a matter of seconds, he turned back to Sehun  
"Now you can be more relaxed and comfortable I guess? There's no one, I hope you enjoy yourself because this shoot is gonna be long!" He said winking at Sehun once and stepped away. 

"This guy is pure trouble, and he is testing the waters, I swear I'll kill him" Sehun said to his manager before stepping in the set removing his robe.

He knew it, he saw it coming, when he saw Junmyeon he knew this shoot was indeed going to be very long but right now he doesn't know what to do anymore. He is completely obeying the photographer's order, this wasn't him…why is he soo shy right now, he could feel the other person's stare on him through lense, he knew Junmyeon was pushing his boundaries, yet he couldn't do anything and he just doesn't want to ruin his very first day and shoot.

"Ok Sehun, now take it off" Jun said after an hour in the shoot.

And Sehun's mouth fell open, what does this man has in his mind?

"Come on"

"But you didnt told me that- you know??" Sehun said as he felt his cheeks heat.

"Ohhh, Sehun I'm gonna capture you in all angles and forms that was just the beginning" Jun said with a wide smirk on his lips.

"Now, come on why are you soo shy about it? Isn't this what you do?" 

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards his manager who himself was looking like in panic and a apologetic expression on his face. He couldn't do much himself, it was not like the photographer was doing something wrong or out of place, it's just the way he's doing and behaving is not how Sehun likes.

Sehun took a deep breath and as he was asked he removed the last piece of clothing from his body, For the first time in a while he felt exposed.  
Exposed under this man who was being so evident yet soo obscure and this was driving him crazy. 

He felt the control slipping from his hand and he was not too happy about that. Sehun was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't noticed what the other was saying.

"Sehun I'm talking to you?" Jun said.

"Sorry what?" He replied as he heard his name being called out loud.

"I know you have a great body, but are you showing it off to me? Cause you definitely got my attention!" Jun said with a wide smirk plastered to his face.

And Sehun wanted a hole to open up at this moment to swallow him whole and nothing more than that, the shade of pink reaching his ears which didn't go unnoticed by Jun.

"I was saying a little pink and silver glitter matching your cheeks and ears would definitely look best on you right now. You don't have a any problem or allergies with it right?" 

"I don't have any allergies But there is a problem and that is I don't want it." Sehun said firmly.

"Well I want it or I won't shoot any further " Jun replied holding his ground.

"And that's your wish, I don't care"

"Ok then we can sit here whole day and night following another day, I have no complaints my view is pleasing " 

And sehun realized what he was referring too, immediately extending his hand to grab something to cover himself but to no avail. Jun chuckled as he saw the boy who was so bold to decline his idea a minute ago turned to a little boy who was flushed once again.

Sehun hearing it looked directly into the photographer's eyes with piercing gaze as if conveying his hate at the moments he had for him but it didnt affected the other much, they had a staring game for a while when Sehun's manager thought it was better to speak up before these two went at each other throats.

"Mr. Kim can I have a second with Sehun?" Minseok said.

And the photographer smirked once again at sehun before Turner to the manager and nodded his head.

\-----------

"Sehun just do whatever he wants right now and proceed the shoot, he knows better " min said.

"But hyung I-" 

"You dont have much word here Se this is your first shoot, I know you dont like this guy so finish it soon and let's get going" min cuts him and completes what he had to say

"Fine" sehun stormed his feets like a kid and went back to the shoot.

\-----------

"So Sehun I assume your problems are resolved?" Jun said.

And he felt as if the guy was mocking him but neither the less nodded and proceed with his request.

As he asked the make up artist to come in he saw how sehun's expression changed it was soft, a small smile on his face, his eyes a little crescent and at the moment the boy looked more like someone who is a baby whom he wanted to protect. Completely different from the feisty guy who was on set a minute ago.

And now he wondered that all the blush, shy, and the soft side was the real him and if it is then his actions were certainly not very right. But he was still in doubt and now he's going to confirm who the real Sehun is before this shoot ends.

×××××××××××××××××××

This was not how Junmyeon expected the shoot to turn out. After the make up he suggested Sehun silently obeyed his instructions without much ruckus…. He would scoul at him here and there for some poses he suggested but did it eventually..very professionally.  
The photos were great and so was the model.

When they were toward the end.. he felt Sehun was more into his shoot than caring about him anymore which he really appreciated but somewhere it hurt his feelings too..knowing he was not the centre of Sehun's attention anymore and as much as he wanted it...he also understand the importance of their work.

Sehun was an admirable piece of art, his way of working and dedication really seems to touch Junmyeon and having a face and body like that was just a cherry on his favorite cake. Which he really wanted to taste but this time the odds are not in his favor...because he really fucked up his chance on his own.

As the shoot ended Sehun just bowed to him and the staff saying his thanks and went out of the shooting area towards his dressing room followed by his manager who slightly apologized and thanked all of them and appreciated their work and care toward Sehun before leaving.

He looked once more towards his camera screen showing his last photo that he captured of sehun and was again mesmerized by the person before sighing out and placing it on the table and turning his attention towards his staff and colleagues.

"It was a great shoot everyone!! Thank you for helping me and making it possible!! Let's keep working hard. And today's dinner is from me" he said cheering everyone up.

The staff was delighted and thanked him back before he left for the last task he had today.. and that was apologizing and may be inviting sehun for dinner too..which he highly doubt will happen. But it is good to try luck and take chances as he advanced towards the changing room.

He knocked once and twice before the door opened to reveal minseok who was surprised to see him there.

"Hi, Minseok right?" He asked.

"Hey yeah yeah! Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Ahh..yeah with sehun may be?" He sheepishly grinned towards the older male making him chuckle as well.

"Who is it hyung?" Junmyeon heard Sehun asking and his voice was soo soft and husky completely different from that at the set before...swooning him over.

"Someone who wanted to take you out Huniee!" Min replied.

Which caught both sehun and Jun offgaurd.

"Huhh?" They both asked at the same time.

Minseok chuckled again at the two…"You wanted help right?? Well go now make your move then!" Said min and then he stepped out of the room leaving sehun alone with Jun at the door.

Sehun was still confused by minseok's words when the door opened completely finally revealing Jun making him frown on the older.

"What are you doing here?" Sehun asked harshly "You gonna order me what to wear and do after the shoot too?"

Jun hissed silently….may be coming to talk to him was a bad choice and above it may be being a cocky asshole during the shoot was the worst he thought to himself.

"Now are you gonna stand there and stare or what??" Sehun asked again when he didn't get a reply.

"I'm here to apologize...I um I'm sorry for my behavior earlier I guess.." Jun replied entering the room.

"Apology not accepted. Now leave!" He replied furiously.

"Oh?? But if you dont accept it...how am I gonna invite you to the dinner?" Jun smirked moving forward.

"You won't! And I won't be coming even if you do.. So… leave now!!"

"Such a Feisty little boy..aren't you?? All tough and mighty infront of everyone" Jun said closing the door behind him and then turned back to sehun with a devilish grin on his face.

"What are you doing? I said leave or you'll regret it!" Sehun said moving backwards towards the dressing table.

"You're gonna scream?? Helpp?? Is that what you're gonna do? Come on Sehun am I not so respectful toward you...Apologizing and inviting you to a crew dinner to show my respect" jun slowly stepped towards sehun who's shifting back with every step.

"Stop right there Mr kim" sehun said as he hit the table behind leaving him no space to move back.

The grin turned into a full smile on Jun's face " Ahh are you scared now? But why?" Jun said as he stand right in front of sehun staring right into his dark orbs.

"I ummm I...I'm…."

"Your eyes are as beautiful as you or even more so I say...so expressive and deep like the oceans" Jun leaned in leaving their faces a breath away

Sehun's breaths turned more shallow as the gap decreased, he wanted to push, scream and run away but his body wasn't cooperating with him like he's hypnotized by this rude asshole standing a few inches away from him doing things to him and making his inside turn for the first time in a long time.

Sehun felt Jun's breath on his lips and he involuntarily closed his eyes shut tightly anticipating the next few seconds but it disappeared and suddenly his spine tingled as he felt the same warm breath with a husky voice near his ear.

"Dont worry Mr Oh I wont do anything you dont want me to or you wont participate with me in…Hopefully a Dinner with you next time then!"

Sehun opened his eyes just when he heard the door being opened again watching Jun's back as it disappeared behind it, finally releasing the breath he didn't knew he's been holding and slumping down on the floor.

He called his manager after junmyeon left back inside the room and asked him to just go back avoiding the dinner or any other interaction for the night.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

It has been two weeks since sehun's shoot happened and there was not a single day junmyeon didn't think about him. And like he promised the former he never went for the dinner. In hope that the next dinner he'll have a dinner out for a special occasion it will be with sehun!

So he finally decided to act on his misery. He has waited long enough patiently for things to change...but it looks like he has to take the command or this need in him for sehun is gonna eat him up.

And finally he pulled out that one card from inside his table's draw that has been there since ages, which he haven't used because he never had someone like sehun before...so the time has come it seems……

🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥🐥

Minseok laughed as he read the email he just received. He had a wild idea behind it but for the brief time it's better to keep it to himself.

"Hyung come here and help me pick the outfits" sehun whined again from in between the mounds of clothes.

"I think you have to rethink about the trip huniee" minseok said with a straight face.

Sehun looked up his brows furrowed but before he could say anything min cut him again.

"You got another schedule. They want an interview "

"But hyung there wasn't any for a while...this is soo sudden!! And why interview me out of the blue aren't I a rookie here??? I didn't had shoots, or adds or any runway yet? What am I gonna talk about?" He questioned back confused.

"Ummmmm…. No idea but it is day after tomorrow soo be ready at 4 in the afternoon. " min said.

And suspicion rose in sehun and he jumped out of the pile of clothes to go toward his manager.  
"Isnt it a odd time for it??? Why not In the morning? Hyung who is the interviewer again?" He asked.

Min laughed indeed sehun is too sharp when it comes to his work.

"That you see...you've met him before its….

"Junmyeon isnt it? " Sehun said before min could complete his sentence and as sweat formed on his forehead.

"BINGO" min laughed again.

"Ohh no no nononoonononoo. I don't want to go, I won't go, I will not go at all. This is a trap and I'm not falling in it. Nahhhh not happening." Sehun backed away.

"But you can't decline it, it's a confirm schedule from the company and not some play thing with Mr Kim. You have to be there and besides that its gonna be so much big for you, its important for you hun " minseok went to sehun and squeezed his shoulder in assurance.

"And I'm gonna be there with you, on top of that guess what" he raised his eyebrow eyebrow at sehun in question.

"No don't give me another heart attack just tell me" sehun pleaded

"You're gonna meet your old pal buddy, it is an interview with Johnny" he replied.

"Really I'm not gonna be alone with Junmyeon??" Sehun beamed.

"So first name basis huhhh??" Minseok teased him which was returned but a light punch on his shoulder " and yes you both are gonna have interview together. Actually I'm intrigued too this time" min said and chuckled again.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

There he was getting ready for his interview for which he didn't knew the what the questions are, with his friend who was as excited as him to meet him again. But no body knew how nervous he was, no one knew his encounter with Jun not even his manager and he still wasn't ready to be infront of that man again.

As much as Sehun tried he couldn't forgot that cologne, that voice or the warmth after that day. It was like he was captured…. Captured by that asshole that certainly screwed him up.

"Hey Sehun are you ok??" Johnny asked standing next to him.

"Huhh?? Uhh yeah hyung yeah… why??" He replied

"You are spacing out. Are you nervous? Dont be I'm with you..these interviews are easy. And Junmyeon is an old friend of mine too. So dont worry. We're done let's go?" Johnny replied.

Sehun looked himself in the mirror and indeed he was done, he just nodded his head as he stood up from his seat.

"So you're friends with J- Mr. Kim?" Sehun asked as they proceeded together.

"Yeah! We've worked together a few times… you know only important things..he barely have time..he's the most wanted person in the industry…. I'm surprised he's the interviewer today….he rarely does that." Johnny replied.

"I don't understand?? Rarely?" He asked.

"Yeah I mean coming in front of the camera and doing such a long interview/ or shoot. He's usually behind it and his timing is very fixed." 

Sehun's mouth formed an O as heard all that. He kind of felt special but also a little scared about the intentions Jun hold. He certainly wanna stay positive but his line of industry wasn't very great.

Johnny tried to ease his nervousness by little joking around but all the smile and giggles fade as they entered the room and found Junmyeon directly looking at them with so much intensity or to say at Sehun who froze under his gaze.

Like the last time Junmyeon walked towards them and as he came closer it was more than obvious that all his attention was only on sehun who was now holding or rather squeezing Johnny's hand as the man approached.

"Hey Junmyeon. Long time...how have you been?" Johnny said trying to break the tension in the air.

Junmyeon looked towards him for a moment like he just realized who he was or registering his presence just now.

"Yeah same… fine and you?" Junmyeon said shifting his eyes back on sehun who was trying his best not to make an eye contact with him.

"Hello Mr. Oh, we meet again" he said again without waiting a reply from other model standing there trying to understand the situation.

"Mr. Kim, yeah what a pleasure" sehun bowed finally meeting his eyes

and they stood there without another word said and his hold tightened even more as Junmyeon kept staring at him with those dark piercing eyes and then they shifted towards his hands where he was holding Johnny's making him more nervous. With one final glance at sehun Junmyeon smiled at both of them and retreated.

"Sehun are you fine? My hands gonna cramp later if you keep squeezing it buddy"

Sehun immediately released his hold apologizing to him as finally he was breathing fine again.  
Minseok was watching the whole scene from a corner his lips curled up as he knew that the last time he left them alone something did happen which was a secret kept from him.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

"So Mr. Oh as you're a new part of our family, how do you feel?" Junmyeon asked.

They've started their interview about 20 mins ago which was going quite fine if you minus the fact Jun was irritated from the first time his eyes landed on sehun and Johnny laughing together or their hands clasped. Other than that it was smoothly moving forward.

"Well I was a little worried about it at first because it was such a big deal for me, but I guess it's fine now and as I've worked with soo many people before I see their are many friends here too..So its going great." Sehun answered smiling at Johnny again, another caress on his back by the later.

If Jun could he would have made them sit 6 feet apart but somethings are beyond him and as much as he was excited for this interview now he just wants to end it as soon as possible, just to tear the two apart. Sehun being exceptionally touchy and tease didn't go unnoticed by him either. He knew he was doing all this intentionally and Sehun's gonna have to pay for this.

"How did you got into nude modeling? "Jun asked moving forward.

"Well I always liked it. Seeing people confident of their body and comfortable with this kind of work was so inspiring. I wanted to try it too and on my first day I was soo nervous but the moment it began I just enjoyed it and it felt like I was living my dream. And here I'm now." Sehun replied.

And Johnny just kept staring at him with a smile which made Jun irritated. And after sehun finished jhonny started which got only a shrug from Jun.

"How much different is the now modeling as compared to when Johnny joined?" *just asking the difference of experience you know* 

"Well in my time it was more preserved, it wasn't so popular and definitely no one like Sehun was their." Johnny smirked at sehun and in return got a light punch on his shoulder.

"Hmmm I guess I'm more free with my work, it more respected now? Yeahh?.. and definitely I'm here now!" Sehun winked at Johnny and then with a coy smile towards Jun almost seeing through him, how much his actions are affecting him.

"What was the most intimate thing Mr. Oh you had to do while modeling" jun gritted through his teeth.

"Hmmm…" Sehun put a finger on his chin as If thinking for a moment then he clicked his tounge " I can demonstrate the scene with Johnny if you'll like that" sehun smiled towards Johnny and then raised an eyebrow at Jun.

Jun's fist clenched at the question, this is going beyond limits he thought, this was a bad idea… he could've just went to Sehun's home instead but fuck his luck.

"I don't think…"jun was cut mid sentence by an oblivious Johnny who just beamed at the suggestion " Suree why nottt!!" 

Making sehun smirk again at Jun who look like he was almost at the edge of snapping.

"Yeah great idea so…" sehun smiled and stood up from his seat and just turned and sat on Johnny's lap making him blush a little

"You see the shoot was about gay partners and it was so intense" Sehun said looking directly in Jun's eyes and then moved his head resting it on Johnny's shoulder and looked back at Jun whose teeth and fist were so tightly clenched that his knuckles turned white.

He turned his head and nosed his collar bone and then moving up to neck and then ear he whispered something a sigh left Johnny's mouth and then he adjusted a little circling his hands around sehun's waist looking back at him as Sehun ran a hand from his abdomen towards his chest moving his eyes back to Jun. He saw it all on his face the consequences his actions were having on Jun he smirked a little and bit his lower lip seductively all while staring Jun in the eyes whose pupils started to dilate a little with a lot of Jealousy and anger in it by the scene in front of him.

"Hyungggg" Sehun whined in a low voice and the whole staff's mouth falled open at it including Jun, Johnny and his manager who just stared at him " You're holding too tight, can i get back on my seat now it's over." He completed normally ignoring as if the room wasn't dead silent in shock.

"Y-yeahh" Johnny retrieved his hands immediately and others just cleared their throats at the tension in the room.

"I… um I think we should take a little break. Its about to end soon anyway" Jun said as he got up from his seat and just went out of the room.

Minseok went to Sehun excusing both of them out of the room too.

"What was that??" Min asked almost laughing.

"What was what??" He replied feigning innocence.

"You and I both know you never had any shoot like that aside the fact you never once In you career sat on anyone's lap Hunn" min eyed Sehun.

"Sooo What????? It was just fun seeing Junmyeon riling up, he had his time teasing me… now he's just repaying hyung" sehun winked at his manager and went back inside the room.

\------------

"How long you both think you will work for this modeling thing ?" Jun asked his last question for the day.

"Well I love my fans and audience alot so I think until they want to see me!" Sehun said and Johnny nodded his head with the answer just repeating the same thing with a few more lines.

Finally Jun heaved a sigh of relief as it was completed. This interview was a roller coaster ride with torture for him. Sehun draping his hand on Johnny's shoulder whole time, casually stealing glances of junmyeon, While teasing him.  
And laughing without any reason, touching the another. It was Junmyeon's idea for the interview but it took a turned against him. While Sehun enjoyed every moment of it!!

"How about a few drinks? " Jun asked Johnny as they shook hands at the end

"Yeah sure why not, let me ask Sehun too" he replied.

Finally….at last I have the opportunity for the revenge Junmyeon thought to himself. As he see Sehun a little hesitant at first but finally giving in the offer Johnny gave him.

🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰

They all were sitting in a private booth at the bar enjoying alcohol as the atmosphere around them settled finally Sehun laughing at Junmyeon's silly jokes and minseok almost handling both Sehun and Johnny as the latter was a light drinker.

The touchy behavior kept going from both sehun and Johnny's side as they laugh and half of the time were over each other one tipsy the other drunk. Finally Sehun excuses himself for the bathroom after having a little effect of the alcohol in his body.

The perfect opportunity Jun has been waiting for….. he thought and turned towards minseok after sehun was out of their hearing.  
"Can you please take Johnny home?? He's already drunk and dont worry about Sehun I'll handle him with great care" Junmyeon asked minseok who first narrowed his eyes on him, he really thought he was gonna decline the offer but then minseok smiled at his direction getting up and picked up the drunk guy next to him.

"Sure, I think its time for him to bear the consequences. But still take care of him...he's…just not like what other say... .he's precious you know" minseok laughed as Jun carefully listened and nodded like a child to him promising him.

Jun got up and moved towards the bathroom, many people coming in and out of the place. As he entered he saw a couple all over each other in a corner few men washing their hands, someone passed out but no sehun anywhere which meant he must be in a cubicle so moved toward them and waited.

A few seconds later a door unlocked and as he saw Sehun's bracelet through the opening he pushed inside the door without a warning, and closed the door behind him as Sehun stumbled back and almost tripped if it weren't Jun saving him on time, he cursed as he gain his sense back and looked at the man who forcefully entered recognizing Jun the next moment. He pulled back and furrowed at Jun.

"What the hell !! What are you doing?" He slurred a little.

"Calm down little boy" jun said closing the distance.

"We're in a public place!! Get out nowww and let me go too." He complained all while moving to the side to maintain as much distance as possible but the place was too small for the two of them.

"Doesn't this bring any memory back Huniee?" Jun whispered as they were back in the position they had in the changing room on their first meet.

Instead of replying his breath hitched again at the site on Jun.

"See you're always so silent baby boy when we are alone but you get all to courageous out there in front of others" jun said breathy as he was again so close to sehun that he can smell the alcohol mixed with lavender and lilys fragrance of Sehun.

Again no reply but he saw Sehun's lip quivering as if to say something or do something he's trying to hold for long.

"You know what, you made me real horny out there this evening in our interview, if only you were on my lap instead of someone else's" Jun lowered an octave in his voice as he moved towards sehun's ear again "I wanted to give my all to you but now you know I'm going to ruin you so good you won't be able to sit at all for days leaving the thought of sitting on someone"

An involuntary moan escaped from Sehun's mouth at the thought of that..before he could stop it and it elicited another wave of something soo strong inside Jun he couldn't control himself after that biting Sehun's earlobe as his hands grabbed his small waist and he pushed his thigh between his legs to which sehun responded by lowering a little and finally pressing his growing bulge to get some relief for himself causing another set of moans to slip out.

Junmyeon moved from his ear to his neck licking sucking and finally biting him hard and then sucking back again to leave dark red patches there. Finally after decorating his neck and a little space on his collar bones he moved his head back to see the art he just painted and then moved his eyes up on the boy's face whose lips are parted as he was breathing hard his eyes closed and his head resting back on the wall. As his body was shivering from the little pleasure he was receiving by grinding himself on Jun. Jun tightened his grip on his waist and stopped his movements recieving a whine that sounded like music to his ears, there was no movement for a few seconds… complete silence with the background music and shouts from the main hall of the bar. Then Sehun opened his eyes dilated, clouded with lust and hunger that Jun elicited in him and looked directly in the said person's eyes. He felt the same thing in Jun's eyes too. The same heat and pleasure he was going through, just a trigger… a little trigger would do his work he thought.

"Junmyeonn " he breathed and his head fall on Jun's shoulder.

"Yess love?" Jun replied.

"Pleasee" he moaned again trying to move his hips but failed, finally turning his head the side and letting his warm breath fan over Jun's soft skin.

"Please what love??"

"Pleaseeee help me its hurting " he whined again at the games Jun trying to play.

"Help you where? Tell me or I won't be able to understand. Spell it out for me little boy" Jun said his grip iron tight on Sehun, he knew this was gonna leave some bruise but he like it like that. And it was getting overwhelming having sehun this close to him finally on top of that.

Sehun made a desperate noise of disapproval. Making jun chuckle he knew Sehun was shy but seeing it this close was like having a taste of heaven first hand. He slowly removed his right hand from his waist circling it down towards his half hard crotch and without any warning he just grabbed and squeezed it hard making Sehun press his head more into his neck with a loud moan trembling feverishly at the sudden pressure.

"Is this the place you need help with? " Jun chuckled and Sehun just nodded his head rapidly.

He slowly loosened the grip just to rub up and down on it a few times and giving a little squeeze in between making it more pleasurable, as he continued to do his little ministrations he felt Sehun's knees buckle a little as he came more and more close to the edge.

"Junn- Junmyeon a little m..um.more" Sehun moaned in his neck again.

And that when it all vanished..no hand...he tried to chase Jun but Jun backed away hold him by waist again at his place with that devilish smirk back on his face.

"You'll have to wait a little more love! You tortured me enough today, it's time repay"

he grabbed him by the hand and opened the door of the cubicle leading him out from the bathroom. Sehun kept glued to him from behind almost clinging on him as he was led out of the bar..when Jun stopped but the roadside Sehun was whining, and grinding himself back to Junmyeon's side.

"Sehun you are an obedient little boy, aren't you? " jun asked as he tried to concentrate on his eyes only, he was losing control himself but they're in a road and someone needs to hold the ground "wait for a little until we're home? Yeah??"

"Have some patience and I promise I'm gonna fulfill all your wishes and I will make you scream my name all night long " Jun continued in a whisper near sehun ears, which gained him a small moan and frantic nods.

"Such a good boy you are" he kissed on his cheek. 

Jun kept stealing glances at Sehun as they were waiting for a cab finally he was silent but still oh so clingy Sehun. His eyes were half closed, unintentionally pouting and playing with his two fingers and just only by looking at him Junmyeon felt the sudden rush of heat in his entire body ,he couldn't wait to go home and ruin this soft looking boy standing beside him.  
He stopped the first cab coming their way, muttered the adress to the driver and sat in there.  
As they were Inside the car, Sehun moved closer to him, nosing his neck and snuggling more into him, his hand moving to junmyeon's thigh.  
He looked through the mirror at the driver who stared at them weirdly, so he ignored Sehun's ministrations.

But soon Sehun's hand started brushing his thigh, to the area very close to his crotch and he took a sharp breath, it was becoming impossible to resist so throwing all his senses out of window he angled Sehun's face so he could kiss him.Sehun moaned into his mouth and that sound made junmyeon cock hard. He held sehun from his waist and moved him close. Almost pulling him on his lap.

Sehun straddled junmyeon's lap,shoving his tounge into Jun's mouth. Meanwhile junmyeon's hands captured his butt to squeeze and plam them and didn't leave till they both run out of breath. Only to capture his lips again in a more wet and deep kiss. As they finally came to a halt he adjusted his shirt whispering in Sehun's ear how he couldn't wait to have the taste of his butt and enjoyed the feeling of sehun shivering againt him.

One more look at the driver and junmyeon knew that they are going to be kicked out of the cab if they didn't stop. So when Sehun tried to kiss him again, he stopped him. Which only made the other more desperate.

"Why?" Sehun whined at the sudden change 

"Just a little more wait love" Junmyeon whispered "Be a good boy for me"

Sehun whined but agreed when Junmyeon's hand squeezed his hand and then moved to his thighs to caress them.

**********

The moment they closed the door of apartment, junmyeon launched himself on Sehun, kissing him fiercely, lips crashing with Sehun's lips so harshly that his back hit the wall, Sehun pushed their bodies even closer if that's possible to apply more pressure at their bottom

"Mmmmhh" Sehun moaned when junmyeon insert his tongue into his mouth. Sehun tastes like fresh mint and beer and Junmyeon can not get enough of him. 

"I am going to make you scream so loud tonight and you're gonna cry and beg me for more of it" Junmyeon said moving to Sehun's neck, nipping at his smooth skin, biting at some places and then kissing it again.  
His hands found the front of Sehun's pant and he touched his hard on with applying a bit pressure .  
"Please" Sehun whined again for the umpteenth time tonight desperately 

"Do you like it" a little more pressure and then leaving it" Do you like it when I touch you like this?" 

"Yes" Sehun murmured pushing his body forward so he can get some friction "Oh God, Yes" 

"No, not the God Sehun" Junmyeon told him applying just the perfect pressure "It's Mr. Kim that you are going to scream" 

Junmyeon kisses him again, opening the button of his shirt moving it past his shoulders and then throwing it on the floor without breaking the kiss. Sehun following the action with little difficulty as his mind couldn't seem to focus on anything else then Junmyeon himself. Jun moved them through the hall towards the bedroom all while kissing any place he got on Sehun's skin, he was a work of art himself which Jun wanted to paint more with his personal colors.  
He kissed him till they fell and Sehun's back touched the bed.  
Junmyeon moved to his chest sucking, kissing and licking there too but not the nipples everywhere but them. Sehun whined when he moved below without giving them any attention, his nipples standing erect. 

"What? What is it Sehun" junmyeon asked knowing very well what the younger man wanted. 

" Touch them please " Sehun said looking sideways and avoiding the eye contact with him. 

"Touch what baby" He asked 

"Pleaseee " again only a whine making him smile

And then junmyeon moved to his nipples, taking one of them in his mouth and rubbing the other with his thumb and Sehun curled his toes, the feeling too much for him.  
Junmyeon pressed the bud hard, bit it with more force, more teeths and then licked it. Loud moans filled the room as he continued to torture little pink buds.  
His saliva being dried by the cool air of the room once he moved past them, he went lower and lower till he reached Sehun's belt and tugged at it. Asking for the younger's approval.  
Once he was permitted  
He removed the slacks and pulled them down alongwith his boxers, his erection standing tall. He backed up a little just to see sehun in his bed all naked and beautiful, it was a sight to behold. The memory of this moment will forever be cherished in his head.  
He went back to the needy boy once the whining started again.  
Sehun has a nice dick, Junmyeon would have sucked him dry, Feasted on it if it was some other day but today he was in the mood of ruining this boy. So he move past his crotch and pressed his mouth along his thighs.  
He bite the flesh hard leaving the red and purple marks there. Sehun's back arching giving him the response that he is liking this. 

"Do you like this" he asked biting his inner thighs again. 

"Mmmmh yes " Sehun replied. 

Junmyeon turned him over once he filled his thighs with his ownership so he can take a look at his beautiful ass, he was perfect everywhere as Jun slid his hands from sehun's shoulder blades towards his curvy back and ass and then finally he moved away from him to grab lube and condoms from his drawer.  
He removed the cap and poured a little lube on his finger and then moved that finger along the rim there without letting it too near the hole. Circling a it a few times as Sehun desperately pushed back to some relief. Which earned him some hard slaps on his ass making him scream and moan at the pain and the pleasure it brought.  
He liked teasing Sehun, seeing him desperate and soo beautiful like this. He liked hearing his whines and moans they were music to his ears and a turn on for his mind. After a few more seconds of tease he suddenly inserted a finger inside, pushing it deeper. Sehun hisses. He stopped and looked at him for any kind of pain or discomfort on his face only starting again once he was fully assured.

Junmyeon pressed in and out loving the tight passage as it sucked his finger greedily and than added more fingers once asked, thrusting them deep in and out of sehun's ass. Swirling them so he can get ready for what to come. 

Sehun writhed in his place when junmyeon's hand touched his cock , thumb sliding over his slit and then moved back to the whole length. 

He was getting so much pleasure at once having fingers inside him and then at the same time getting touched.  
But soon junmyeon pulled his fingers out and Sehun kept waiting and waiting but when nothing happened he turned to see a smirking Junmyeon.

"Now tell me what do you want baby?and i will give it to you." 

"Please give it to me"

"What did I tell you about spelling it out for me" jun said " you deserve punishing " and then another three strong slaps were delivered making Sehun's ass wiggle and red as a tomato

"Give you what? This" junmyeon said inserting his fingers deep inside him again. 

"No, not this " he withered in his place and screamed in the mix of pain and pleasure when one particular finger found the perfect spot to hit "Please" 

"Oh found itt!" Jun said finally with a winning smile on his face " but Then what? You have to tell me. How would i know what you want" 

"I want this Mr. Kim" Sehun said reaching his hand out and palming junmyeon's cock through his briefs." Give me this" 

Junmyeon smirked and removed his pieces of clothes, sehun looking at his member, it was great and thick and veiny and he knew already it will be a long night, he wanted it inside him. He wanted it so bad. 

He took a breath of relief when junmyeon was ready with condom waiting for him. 

"Do you think you are ready?" He asked looking him in the eyes for any sign of disapproval but when he saw the same need he pushed his legs up so he can angle himself perfectly.

"Yes, yes I am " he breathed out.

"Yes what love??" Jun arched an eyebrow at him " are you being a bad boy again?"

"Mr. Kim yes….yes I'm ready Mr. Kim!!" Sehun trembled with anticipation

With one single thrust Junmyeon pushed inside him and sehun moaned with the pleasure of the whole thing inside him and clenched around junmyeon's cock.

"So pretty and tight for me, such an obedient baby"  
He said gripping his hips more forcefully that will surely leave more purple marks on him. 

Junmyeon pulled out and then pushed again. Setting a slow and painfully pleasant rythm for the both. The room filling with moans and grunts.

"More, give me more" sehun asked. 

"I told you before too, you have to tell me with words what do you want baby boy! Or you're not gonna have your relief today "

"Please more, more of your cock junmyeon" 

Junmyeon stopped and then thursted painfully hard saying "And what did i say about calling me Sehun?" 

"I-I...I'm sorry...uhhh….Mr. Kim please, please give me more" sehun said desperately wanting for more. 

"Yes" junmyeon said setting a fast rythm.  
Sehun curled his toes and arched his back when junmyeon hit his prostate again with some perfect thrusts, his hands reaching for his cock to chase his pleasure but junmyeon pushed his hand away and captured them in a grip above his head as he kissed him hard drowning all his moans and pleads

"Not so soon, baby boy. You will have to wait a bit more " jun said coming up for some oxygen

" Please Mr. Kim... i am going go ... i am so close to..." 

Sehun feels like crying but junmyeon was having none of it and was fucking him the way he wanted to, moving his hips harder and faster.  
He was moving faster, his thrust bringing sehun more close to his orgasm. His lips captured his little pecs on his chest and sucked them with moans sending vibrations in his body.

With this new angle each and every hit was directly on his prostrate which had him seeing stars and galaxies, Jun had him a taste of heaven in his bed and sehun comes with a loud moan finally with a particular thurst when he couldn't hold it any longer.  
Seeing Sehun spent and clenching around his member bring him close too and soon he was cumming with the series of moans coming from his mouth alongwith Sehun's name  
Junmyeon lets his legs fall and then falls on top of sehun, his head falling exactly on his heart that was beating so fast and both of them having a hard time breathing.

"T- th..that was the best sex I had...Perfect" sehun said still recovering from his high

"Mhmmm I would say you're perfect but yeah it was amazing " jun whispered. 

Once Junmyeon regained his breathing He caressed sehun's hair and then move to remove his condom and dispose it in the bedside dustbin and went to washroom to fetch a towel to clean himself and Sehun.  
When he camenback to the room, sehun was sprawled over the bed eyes closed, junmyeon went to him, cleaned him up.  
He placed the towel on bedside table and then moved sehun closer to him, who was half asleep already, he kissed his forehead and watched his peaceful face for a few seconds  
"I'm really the luckiest person in this world to have found you" he said  
then covered both of them with the blanket and went to sleep.

**********

When Sehun woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was the strange bedroom he was in, and then suddenly the memories of last night hit him and he blushed.  
The smell of breakfast lured him enough to get up, pull a shirt and go out.  
There he was, junmyeon wearing trousers without the shirt making pancakes.  
Sehun gulped looking at the bare chest. But before he could say anything Junmyeon noticed him and asked him to join for the breakfast.  
Sehun sat there till junmyeon was done and placed the food in front of him. 

"Do i have to call you Mr. Kim to eat the food too?" Sehun asked looking at him. 

Junmyeon looked astonished for a second and then laughed 

" Sure if you want to, love. I don't mind" he said and winked at him.

🐰🐰☆ Six Months Later ☆🐥🐥

It was one of his many shoots with Junmyeon. Since that day they worked together conditionally or unconditionally. If anyone he'd work with it was Junmyeon and for Jun's part he has his priorities straight all his dates were sehun's. And as usual instead of shooting and completing their work Sehun and Jun were nowhere to be found after the short break they took. Instead.

Sehun was standing with his back pressed to the wall. His one hand was holding junmyeon's hand while other was on junmyeon's head pulling his hair from time to time while Junmyeon was on his knees in front of Sehun, his crotch in his mouth, and Sehun's composed moans were filling the room.  
They were actually supposed to do a shoot together, when sehun got ready and came out and Junmyeon's reaction was exactly what he expected. And the poses he did purposely while the first half of shoot did their magic when during the break Junmyeon pulled him by his arm and locked them in one of company's room.

Then he pushed Sehun against the wall, without wasting anytime he kissed him causing Sehun to whimper because of suddenness of it all and his hand traced lower and lower to pull Sehun's underwear down.  
He gave some experimental strokes to his cock till it stood erect coming to life and then started to trace Sehun's skin with his lips.  
" You know that you have to be quite, right? Or someone will hear us" 

"Mmmh... i know just please" Sehun replied suppressing another moan. 

Because they didn't have a lot of time on their hands and they needed to be quick, Junmyeon moved quickly to the area of his interest.  
At first, he looked at it appreciating it, then made eye contach with Sehun who was looking at him. Keeping the eye contact with Sehun he gave his cock a lick teasing him, enjoying the sudden arching of his back.  
Then he moved to lick it from side by side , twisting his balls. Sehun moaned and tugged at Junmyeon's hair  
"Hyung, hurry up. We don't have much time"

Junmyeon hummed in response and proceeded to take his whole length in his mouth which he failed and it popped out with his sliva dripping from it. He looked up at Sehun and then again tried , this time keeping his gagging reflex controlled and bobbed his head up and down slowly till he the tip of Sehun's dick touched his throat. 

Sehun really wanted to thurst in his mouth but he was held himself back not to hurt junmyeon. When junmyeon fastened his speed, Sehun's moans increased in their pitch and his slow whimperings turned to loud whines and mewls. He pulled on his hair more and more.  
Junmyeon was having the time of his life watching Sehun's reaction, he would have teased him more only if the time was on thier side so deciding against his will, he did it with more force, using his hands occasionally , till he heard Sehun whimpering and gasping  
"I am close.. so close...mmmmhhh please"

And on cue with one more lick Sehun came hard in his mouth without giving him the time to pull out. He swallowed some of it and the remaining cum was dripping from his chin.  
Sehun opened his eyes and pulled him up by his arm, using his thumb he cleaned the sides of his mouth and gave him a long passion filled kiss tasting himself on junmyeon.  
When they parted, junmyeon laughed while adjusting Sehun's underwear back on it's place and sehun combed his fingers through Junmyeon's hair to make them presentable again, both smiling at each other.  
"That was wonderful, you know" Sehun said adjusting the corners of Junmyeon's shirt and then looking at him if something else needed to be done too. 

"I know , I was the one who gave you the thrill of blowjob in company's room" Junmyeon smirked. 

"Yeah, you can't resist me. We know" sehun said while turning the corners of his mouth in a teasing smile. 

Junmyeon looked at him , then chuckled  
" That I can't. But you owe me now. So return the favour soon" 

"You don't need to worry about that, love. I would even ride you if you want " Sehun said winking at him, opening the door of the room he took the hand of a very flustered Junmyeon and pulled him outside.

"Now, let's go we have a shoot to finish, love"  
And the door shut behind them, while they both moved back with their hands being interwined together.

After the shoot as Sehun came back after changing, Jun was wating for him by the door and as his eyes fell upon him he smiled that crescent eye smile that made Sehun's heart beat a thought times per second. As Sehun got close to him he held out a hand for him to take which he happily took, Intervening their fingers.

"Dinner?" Jun asked as they went towards parking lot

"Yesss" Sehun said enthusiastically, which made jun chuckle

It was their thing now, having a dinner after every shoot or schedule. Just to catch up for the time they missed from their first meeting.

Sehun pulled at Jun's hand before they could reach the car stopping them in the middle of the parking. Jun looked back at him in concern but Sehun beat him before he could say anything.

"Hey.." he said staring in Jun's eyes fondly

"Yeahh?" Jun gave a loving smile and closed the distance between them.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Jun asked confused

"For This" Sehun said motioning between the two of them " And This" he said bringing his hands up and showing his engagement ring "And Everything " he completed. Resting his head against Junmyeon's staring directly in those beautiful brown eyes that captured his heart and filled him with love.

Jun's eyes just watered, it was rare for sehun to be this sappy and cheesy.

"Thank you For Completing Me and Filling my life with You and Happiness and Love." 

"I Love You Junmyeon "

"I Love You Too" Jun replied as he captured Sehun is a kiss full of passion and his love for him.

**********  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my beautiful beta/ soulmate I mentioned above❤  
> Thank you soo much for bearing me  
> SJSJSKSKSKDJSJSD
> 
> AND THSNK YOU ALL OF YOY WHO ARE READING  
> 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭


End file.
